The Fox and the Hound
by Arakuneclay
Summary: Naruto is becoming a very impressive ninja in the eyes of many especially two.
1. I'll Show Him

Paring: Naruto/Kiba, Neji/Naruto, Kiba/Neji

Category: Yaoi

It had been a year since Sasuke had defected from Konoha and went to Orochimaru, and a year since Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji failed to bring him back that day everyone hadn't been the same. The moment they all got better they all started training right away (well except Choji and Shikamaru, but you know how they are.) Naruto in particular, he wanted to get a good amount of is own training in before he 'leveled up' and went to train with Jiraiya.

Naruto was really starting to impress those around him especially Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga, the two he had faced way back when at the chunin exams. Neji had taken 'interest' to Naruto ever since then, and every now and again he followed him and watched him train from afar (when ever he was sure his little cousin wasn't dong the same). Kiba took a different approach, he was still pretty upset about losing to Naruto, and almost getting killed by Sakon/Ukon and letting Akamaru get hurt didn't help at all. So almost whenever he saw Naruto he challenged him to fight, whether Naruto was walking down the street, at home sleeping, training, or using the bathroom Kiba was there ready to fight.

Until last week, last week team Kurenai had just gotten back from a mission and Kiba had decided to hit the onsen (hot spring) in town. While he was getting undressed he heard Naruto singing to himself in the room over. So he had a thought. _"Naruto won't expect a sneak attack while he's bathing. Heh he he I'm about to get him real good."_

He snuck into the doorway of the other room and prepared to attack when he saw _it._ He got a good look at Naruto's body _,_ he saw how well he had been treating it, Naruto was in more than great shape. He was slender and smooth yet somewhat muscular and broad the perfect amount of feminine and masculine . The mist was dancing and hovering around Naruto and the limited light sources in the room made the water on him glow. Aside from his absolutely terrible singing (which Kiba choose to ignore) everything about this was perfect. Naruto was facing away from the entrance and was washing his hair but when he started to turn around Kiba quickly flew into the hallway and pressed his back to the wall and took a big nervous gulp.

Ever since then Kiba has stayed away from him, not want to do or say anything inappropriate. So tonight Kiba was in his room lying on his bed thinking of all the reasons wanting to drill Naruto into the ground was a really bad idea. For one Kiba had a rep to maintain ,as well as Naruto being his sworn rival you can't want to bang your sworn rival; and lastly, it's _Naruto_ the same kid who was the butt of every joke and the target of every laugh altho Kiba always kind of felt bad for him because he went through all that, sure he was one of the _main_ people who picked on him but again, he had a rep to keep. "I can think of a few ways i could make it up to him though." Kiba thought aloud. (Good thing Akamaru was sleeping or he might of heard that.) "Gahh! What am i saying! Damn it Naruto, always making my life hard first he humiliates me, then he makes me look up to him and now he makes me like him! If he weren't the dumbest person I know I would say he's planned all this." Kiba's was now quietly shouting to himself as he got up and went over to his dresser and pulled out a drawer.

"Well he's gonna pay for playing with my emotions like this intended or not, no one makes me question my sexuality but me!" Kiba thought about how dumb that statement sounded for a bit then he took out his Military Ration Pills, pills that when digested give the user a substantial boost in strength, speed, ferocity and overall stats, a favorite of the Inuzuka clan. As he put one in his mouth and chewed he thought to himself. _"Hehe I'll find Naruto and challenge him to fight me and if I win I'll...I'll..uh I don't know what I'm gonna do but it's gonna be awesome!" …..._ "And most likely sexual." he finished jumping out his window leaving his sleeping partner by himself. Unbeknownst to him on the other side of the village five minutes ago Neji Hyuga was in his room with a similar problem

Neji sat in front of his mirror wondering if he should keep up his weekly tradition of following Naruto and watching him train when Hinata wasn't. _" I can't keep doing this, he will be leaving soon and then what?"_ Neji let out a long sigh and put his face in his hands. _"I at least have to tell him how I feel, and while I can't trust him not to tell anyone I have too much pride to care what others think of me and then when I do tell him I'm sure i'll be over it."_ Neji perked up and walked over to his closet. _"However on the off chance he feels the same way I might as well make myself look presentable."_

So he washed up, combed and brushed his hair, put on his usual attire and applied a _very_ subtle amount of cosmetics to his face. He didn't want to seem like he got all gussied up to see him, he just wanted to put a little punch in his appearance. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and thought _"Well if he doesn't feel the same way now, he will_." Neji snuck out of the house, (not an easy task when you live in a house full of ninjas,but it was a good thing he lived on the bottom floor) and made his way to the forest area he knew Naruto would be training at. In current time Kiba had made his way to the same area. He had knew all the locations that Naruto trained at and on what days thanks to a certain Naruto loving teammate of his.

He entered the gated off forest and through the military pill and his keen senses he got a sent immediately, Naruto's and _"Neji?"_ he thought.

" _What the hell is he doing here, great he's gonna ruin my plan!"_ Kiba caught up with the source of the scent quickly and sure enough he found Neji on top of a enormous tree watching Naruto train.

" _Alright I'm gonna go up there tell him to get lost so I can put my plan into motion."_ When he reached him he had every intention of telling him to beat it, but Neji turned around and _then._

It's was a wrap.

"K-Kiba what are you doing here!?" Neji spoke carefully enough as to not alarm Naruto to their presence. "I could ask you the exact same thing, but another even better question his why do you look so damn beautiful." Kiba replied getting closer and closer. "W-what beautiful? This had better be another unfunny joke." Neji blushed slightly and backed up as Kiba advanced until his back hit the trunk of the tree behind him."Don't give me that Neji you know damn well you look absolutely irresistible." (to be fair he totally did) Kiba put both his arms on the tree behind Neji so that that he wasn't able to get away. It was at this point that Neji noticed the particularly crazed look in Kiba's eyes "Kiba you took a military pill, didn't you?" "Maybe?~" Kiba replied playfully." "I'm warning you if you don't stop this instant.." Neji was ready to put a hole though Kiba's stomach but at this point Kiba was in no state to listen to reason not only was he already both sexually confused and frustrated but the chakra pills he was on was sending him into over drive.

"Or you'll what" Kiba whispered into his ear. The feel of his breath on Neji's neck and earlobe tickled and sent chills all throughout his system. Kiba saw how red Neji's face had gotten and the small shiver he earned from him and knew he had won. _"Checkmate your mine now Hyuga."_

 _ **This was so fun to write and I can't wait to finish it; however, I'm not the best at writing sex scenes so I would really appreciate it if someone wanted to do a collab with me and right this next chapter with me. If you are interested just pm me. Many thanks for reading!**_


	2. I Win

_**So seeing as how much appreciation this story is getting and the fact that no one has messaged me yet I will continue this chapter solo; still though, I am interested in a collab chapter.**_

Kiba now having Neji trapped against the tree, made his move. "Neji I don't know why you look so sexy but I'm really liking it man." Kiba softly licked the base of his neck. Neji whimpered quietly trying not to make any more noises that will arouse Kiba. Neji's usually unsubmissive demeanor started to fade due to the mix of emotions and events leading up to this. "K-Kiba...get off of me...Naruto will see us."

Kiba had totally forgotten about Naruto who was now laying down on the ground resting. Kiba then remembered what Neji was doing before he got here, he was _watching_ Naruto. "So that's why you look so good." Kiba slipped a hand under Neji's shirt. "For Uzumaki,right?" Neji's face went fully flush, he could feel how red he had gotten but tried to lie anyway. "That's completely absurd… I was only here to see how he was getting so strong so fasAhhh~" Kiba had found his chest under the jacket and shirt Neji wore and was now playing with his nipples. "Ahh come on Nej (Neji hated when people called him that), I may be dumb but I'm not Naruto; and speaking of, there must be something about that guy that makes you Hyugas hot and heavy."

Kiba was now slowly tearing Neji's shirt off revealing his bare chest to the cold night air. Neji was holding back a moan as Kiba started to lick the length of Neji's torso while removing his own jacket. "Kiba p-p-please...Naruto." Kiba wasn't going to full on force himself on Neji (well anymore than he already was.) but he wasn't all that willing to give up now, he was on the hunt. "Ya know I was on my way here to get a piece of Uzumaki myself." Kiba said bringing his head back up to Neji's, who had given him a puzzled look. Kiba continued. "Yeah that's right, the little numbskull has got me thinking about him too. I was gonna...I don't know confront him about it after I kicked his ass I guess but then I saw _you_ and my instincts kicked in." Neji was now less tense as he saw the military pill wearing off. Neji then thought about it, Kiba and Naruto are strangely similar. They both are loud, rude, brash, obnoxious but are both selfless, loyal, determined, and have dreams of being hokage, as well as a really beastly side of themselves.

"If you want to stop I'll stop, but I can _smell_ how badly you want this, so live a little Nej." Kiba leaned in and calmly pressed his lips on Neji's waiting for him to reciprocate. Neji thought about it for a bit until giving into the kiss, he opened his mouth letting Kiba's sharp tongue enter his mouth. Kiba couldn't help but smile into the kiss, small moan escaped Hyuga as he pulled away. They both watched as Naruto got up and left, totally oblivious as to what was going on. "Okay Inuzuka seeing as how you have ruined my plan I will humor you." Neji confidently told him while taking his headband off letting the rest of his hair fall onto his shoulders. While he wanted his first time with a male to be with Naruto his hormones told him that 'dog-boy' would have to do. "Do not think however, that this is anything but practice."

Kiba grinned toothily and reached into the pouch on his pants pulling out a small bag. "Of course and when we are done here we'll go find fox-boy and show him how much we've been 'training'." He pulled out another Military Ration Pill and ate it. "Now then, I'm about to let loose!"

 _ **I hate the fact that my chapters are so short, but ya know quality over quantity I guess. Next chapter will come either tomorrow or the day after that. Many thanks for reading!**_


End file.
